Kittycons vs Cyberwolves
by Stormflyer Electro
Summary: I do not own transformers in any way this is my version of it.I created a version of transformers where some of the Autobots and Decepticons are cyber-wolves and some are Kittycons if you don't know what a Kittycon is look it up, my version of it is they are transformers that turn to cats and cyber-wolves are like where wolves in away.
1. Chapter 1:Cyberwolves

Everything was quiet as a team of soldiers marched through the forest unaware that they where being watched. One of the soldiers caught a flash of movement in the shadows which were cast down from the cyber-trees that surrounded them."Captain I think we are being followed" The soldier spoke eying the shadows for anymore movement.

"It's just a figment of your imagination soldier so can it!" The captain growled."We need to follow Primes order bye ambushing the cons in the Decepticon city Kaon." He continued on marching through the forest.

"Yes sir..." The soldier mumbled. Though he kept looking around. He spotted blue glowing optics in the shadows of the bushes that they past he blinked and they were gone.

_Hmm what are_ the_ humanoids doing here?_ Roadbuster asked himself trying to follow them. He prayed that his greenish grey paint job wasn't noticed by them or shone out through the shadows.

Roadbuster followed the bots all the way to the edge of the cyber-forest staying hidden. As soon as the bots were out of his sights he transformed into his bot form with the same flashing NASCAR symbols and form."Crazy humanoids crossing into the cyber-forest, why don't they just stay in there own territory instead of crossing into ours bringing there stupid war with them!"Roadbuster growled to himself not noticing his apprentice Prowl walk up still in his cyber-wolf form.

"What are you doing here so far away from our territory Roadbuster" The cyber-pup asked.

"Know reason just checking to make sure no Kittycons came near here" Roadbuster replied before converting back into his cyber-wolf form.


	2. Chapter 2:Wolf ATTACK

As Roadbuster and Prowl finally made there way back across the boarder into their territory. Both of them heard something slowly creeping towards them as if planing an attack or spying on them.

"Prowl do you remember what I taught you when you hear someone coming" Roadbuster whispered to his apprentice as he quietly looked around at the shadows around them.

"Yes sir!" The young cyber-wolf growled quietly before taking a sniff of the air that blew towards them with his mechanical snout."... Hmmm ... It's a pretty strong cyber-wolf slowly heading this way but is very close." Prowl reported then sniffed the air again." He is heading towards you from your left side!

"Twintwist..." Roadbuster turned and faced the direction that his attacker was coming from , pinned his ears back and crouched down against the grass so that the bot wouldn't see him."Watch this." He whispered to his apprentice.

A light blue cyber-wolf jumped out of the shadows at a now long gone target yelling"WOLF ATTACK!" But was surprised when Roadbuster jumped up at him growling and knocking Twintwist down onto his back and held him down.

"And this is what you do when your teammate is trying to attack you!" Roadbuster explained."But if it was a rouge you would attack them head on and threaten to bit their throat like so."He leaned down and and open his jaws at Twintwists throat and lightly bit down on it but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Don't kill me!" Twintist yelped trying to get out from under Roadbuster and trying to push the cyber-wolf off of him.

Roadbuster released his friends throat and just looked at him."Relax I won't kill you... " He barked"Anyway why would I try to hurt my closest friend..."

Prowl saw a strange flicker of emotion flash in his mentors optics as he was talking to Twintwist.

Roudbuster backed away from the light blue cyber-wolf allowing Twintwist to get back up. He looked at Prowl whom just sat there quietly and smiled then looked at Twintwist expressionless.

The light blue cyber-wolf ducked his head and tucked his tail between his legs"I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson" Twintwist wined looking away from them.

Prowl broke out laughing at the cyber-wolfs apology"You didn't mess it up!" He barked wagging his tail."You were part of it!"He yipped.

Roadbuster quietly laughed in his mind smiling a bit from the amusement.

Twintwist straightened himself up and started growling at them."That isn't not funny"He snarled but just started laughing with them for it was a pretty clever plan.

Roadbuster looked around and stopped laughing"um we need to probably head back to the tribe before Optimus realizes ow long we have been gone" He walking away leaving Twintwist and Prowl.

The two quickly jumped up and chased after him all the way back to their tribe.


	3. Chapter 3:Kittycons

**Okay I finally have this chapter completed! I don't own Tigressa.  
**

**Anyway This is Kittycon Lover saying that I do not own...**

**(Walks into the room)*Fireflight* I have a question, if my brothers and I are kittycons in this wouldn't we then be known as Aerialcats instead of Aerialbots?**

***Kittycon Lover* I don't know get back in my story!**

***Fireflight*Okay but first kitten here does not own transformers except!(jumps back into the story)**

* * *

Sideswipe chased after his twin trying to catch his brothers tail as it twitched back and forth from where he stood.

"Stop clawing at my tail!"Sunstreaker hissed spinning around and whacked his brothers ear with his paw hoping it would make his younger brother stop.

"Ow!" Sideswipe hissed licking his paw then rubbed his ear with it."Sorry I couldn't help it." He apologized."Anyway you bit my tail before and it hurt!"He meowed crouching down and getting ready to attack his his big brother without claws.

Sunstreakers optics lit up with pleasure."Oh it's on!"The yellow lynx squeaked at his twin then lounged at him and the two lynx kittens started chasing each other around the clan.

Fireflight sat on a risen ledge that stuck out above the clan with smaller ledges jutting out of the ground forming steps that led up watched the young twins run around the camp laughing silently to himself._Aw this is so adorable! Young kittycons playing around with each other._He couldn't help but let out a purr of amusement.

"What are you purring about?"Fireflights big brother asked Fireflight forgot that his big brother Air Raid was sitting beside him.

"Those two kittens down there."Fire Flight replied looking at the grey and silver cougar that sat beside him."It just seems like a week ago I was finally assigned to be an apprentice!"He purred happily.

Air Raid flicked back his ear in annoyance."That's because it was a week ago Flight if you don't remember"He mumbled.

Fireflight thought a moment trying to remember but got distracted when the little red lynx Sideswipe came bounding up the rocks and dashed between Fireflights front paws and between them.

"Don't tell Sunny I'm here!"Sideswipe meowed desperately hoping his twin wouldn't find him.

"Um may I ask why are you hiding from him?"Air Raid asked the red and black kitten looking a bit puzzled.

"He is a cyber-wolf!"Sideswipe hissed quietly clawing at the rock.

Fireflight laughed silently as he watched Sunstreaker run around and try to find his out of know where a little blue cheetah ran out from under a bush and attacked the yellow lynx.

"Hey know fair Super Kitty!"Sunstreaker objected.

"Ha ha I won hide and seek!"Super Kitten shouted as she ran circles around him.

"We weren't even playing hide and seek!"Sunstreaker explained.

Air Raid jumped down off the rock and padded over to the two arguing kittens."Okay you two knock it off"He said then ducked down and started whispering something to cougar pointed at Fireflight with his paw then continued speaking.

_Why is he pointing at me?_Fireflight asked suddenly realized when the two kittens came bounding up there after him.

"Hey know fair you promised!"Sideswipe yowled at the cougar before he ran out from under Fireflight and away from the other two kittens.

Fireflight looked at Air Raid to see his ears pricked up as if he was listening to something urgent._Probably listening to someone on his communicator._

"Fireflight!"Air Raid yowled looking up at his brother with a shocked expression"Come on Blurr needs our help!"He quickly dashed out of the camp with Fireflight chasing after went straight out into the dark cyber-forest.

* * *

**I don't own super kitty she is a character my friend created. I will except oc's in this story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Tigressa's choice

***Kittycon Lover*Again I do not own Tigressa in this chapter.**

***Air Raid*What is she just someone who just like randomly jumped into the story?!**

***Kittycon lover*No I got asked to put her in it.**

***Knockout*Idiot Tigressa is someones oc character**

***Air Raid*I am not a idiot! ~stands up and aims a gun at knockout~**

***Kittycon lover* Put that weapon away!If you to want to fight then leave!**

***Knockout*~runs out of there~**

***Air Raid*~follows~**

***Kittycon Lover*Anyway I own none of the transformers in this story.**

* * *

Blurr easily caught up with the fleeing kittycon as jumped from branch to branch on the cyber-tree' quickly and gracefully jumped down in front the black tiger with orange stripes."Where do you think your going"He hissed at her.

"Away from here!"Tigressa hissed lashing a bloody claw at Blurr."Anyway I didn't kill Jetfire it was Ramjet!"She tried to explain.

Ramjet padded out of the shadows his long tail lashing back and forth then stood beside Blurr."Oh so your saying that I killed him?"He smiled darkly at her."Then explain to me why your claws and metal is stained with his energon!"He let out a growl that rumbled deep in his throat.

"Fine then I'll explain"Tigressa growled back at him."I was running back to camp..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Tigressa raced through the metallic grass back to camp to inform her mentor about the had beat Knockout and Misery back to camp."Breakdown!"She called out as she walked around camp ignoring the two kittens that were play fighting farther off; she stopped dead in front of Jetfires clinic when she heard him speaking to someone fearfully.

"What do you want!"She could hear Jetfire growl at someone.

"I want you to poison the aerialcat leader Silverbolt"She heard another cat in there threaten him.

Tigressa knew right away who it was from the count of his threatening tone._Ramjet!_

Ramjet was the same cold blooded jaguar that had got in a fight with Silverbolt the day he became leader of a small team known as the aerilcats.

"I will do know such thing!"Jetfire hissed in his British accent.

"Fine if you won't then I'll just have to end your spark!"The kittycon was a loud yowl and all Tigressa heard was the sound of fighting kittycons.

Tigressa unsheathed her claws and ran in there a moment to late to see Ramjet slash a fatal cut into Jetfires throat then quickly dashed out of there.

Jetfire fell to the ground energon gushing out of his throat forming a puddle around him.

"Jetfire!"Tigressa shouted running over to him aware that the energon was splashing up onto her."Why did he do this to you?"She grabbed something with her tail and held it up against his throat to try to stop the blood.

Jetfire looked up at her his optics glowing very faint."I... don't... know... why Ramjet... did this... to me"He replied quietly trying to breath."It don't matter though... Tigressa you... need to leave... this team... your... destiny... follows... you... elsewhere... not... here... "Jetfire gave one last struggling breath then his whole body shuttered as he shut down permanently.

* * *

**PRESENT TENSE**

"It doesn't matter though you wouldn't believe me anyway!"Tigressa crouched down and leaped over them and dashed across the boarder  
out of there territory forever.

"You shall never return hear Tigressa!"Ramjet yowled after her standing at the boarder.

Tigressa continued running, ignoring him but she was unaware of the hostile territory that lied ahead.

* * *

***Knockout*~walks back in~You killed Jetfire?  
**

***Kittycon lover*Yes**

***Knockout*Why?!**

***Kittycon lover*I am going through a killing spree **

***Knockout*Please don't kill me cause you know you need me**

***Kittycon lover*What do you mean**

***Knockout*Uh hello I am drop dead gorgeous!**

***Kittycon lover*Um okay...**

***Knockout*I am ending this!We will...**

***Kittycon lover*I will**

***Knockout*Fine she will have chapter 5 posted up soon, she does accept oc's!So if you have any PM her and I please review this story!P.s. I will soon come into it!**


	5. Chapter 5:Changing sides

***Kittycon*Sorry it took so long to get this chapter complete I've been jumping from story to story!**

***Inferno Prime*Your the one talking I've been flying everywhere trying to find my team!**

***Kittycon*Sorry about that... Oh that's why you weren't here... You left me with Knockout!**

***Knockout*I heard that!**

***Inferno Prime*Kitten here doesn't own any transformers in this story except Twintwist!**

* * *

"Roadbuster!"Ironhide shouted as he spotted the green cyber-wolf walking out of his den with Twintwist.

Roadbuster looked over at Ironhide and pinned his ears back._What does he want now!_He looked back at his buddy whom had the same expression."Sorry Twistup I'll be right back after what ever grumpy needs me for."With that being said he ran over to Ironhide."Yes sir you called?"

"I need you to go on patrol near the west boarder with Cliffjumper and Smokescreen"Ironhide ordered with a hint of a snarl.

"Yes sir"Roadbuster mumbled before running over to Cliffjumper whom was strangling speaking with Smokescreen"Yo Cliff I need you and _Smokescreen_... for boarder patrol"He said trying to not look at Smokescreen whom had glee blazing up within him.

"**AWESOME!**"He yipped like a puppy wagging his fluffy tail."I actually get to go on patrol with someone else besides Ironhide!"He howled.

_These are dark times for all cyber-wolves..._Roadbuster thought to himself. He looked back at Twintwist whom was sitting out side of his den still with ears pinned back and was glaring at Smokescreen._Hmm he actually feels jealousy nice..._

"Well then know time to waste"Cliffjumper barked. His red paint job shone brightly in the light as he dashed for the camp entrance with Roadbuster and Smokescreen chasing after him. They ran out into the cyber-forest and headed for the west boarder.

Smokescreen ran up beside Cliffjumper and matched his pace."Say Cliff how do you know what a kittycon smells like?" He asked waiting for his reply to the joke.

"How?"Cliffjumper asked.

"Well when you scent something that smells like overenergized fish thats them."He laughed.

Roadbuster ran ahead of them to escape Smokescreens annoying jokes. He smelled the air and caught a fresh scent of a feline that was heading this way but he could also scent fear and anger with it._Strange what's a kittycon doing here?!_

The green cyber-wolf quickly dashed across the boarder when he saw it. He kept running and noticed something flash past him. He turned around and saw a black tiger with orange strips.

Smokescreen and Cliffjumper both blocked her path from the boarder and started stalking toward her snarling viciously while Roadbuster blocked her path from behind.

"What do you think your doing here kitty kitty"Smokescreen growled baring his fangs at her.

"Leave me alone I'm not here to fight!"The tiger hissed.

"Smokescreen stand down!" Roadbuster snapped at him.

Cliffjumper stood his ground but continued growling at the kittycon.

"Who are you?"Roadbuster asked the kittycon when she spun around and faced him."And why are you here!"

The kittycon sheathed her claws."I am Tigressa I know longer work with Kittycons"Tigressa meowed"I want to join the Cyber-wolves team"She answered.

"**WHAT!**"All three wolves gasped in shock taking a step back.

* * *

***Inferno Prime*Whoa nice stopping place  
**

***Kittycon*Thank you**

***Knockout*What that's it!**

***Kittycon*~hits herself in the head~No knockout**

***Knockout*Okay good cause I still ain't in it!**

***Inferno Prime*Okay anyone out there with a oc we will happily add them!**

***Knockout*Please review to this chapter and tell us what you think of it so far!**

***Kittycon*I will post a new chapter as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6:Soundwaves apprentice

***Kittycon*Whats up I got a surprised character in this one!**

***Inferno Prime*May I say who it is!**

***Kittycon*Fine...**

***Inferno prime*Well if you read the name of the chapter Soundwave is a new character! Also he will be a main character  
**

***Knockout*Hey I wanted to say that!**

***Inferno Prime*ops~smiles evilly~**

***Kittycon*Sorry knockout he asked first**

***Knockout*Boo!**

***Kittycon*But you can start up the story...**

***Knockout*Yes!... okay okay kitten does not own any of the transformers in this except twintwist and tigressa belongs to a reviewer**

* * *

"I'll be the judge of that!" Smokescreen snarled baring his fangs."Your probably just a spy!"

Cliffjumper snapped at Smokescreen getting the grey wolfs attention."Go back to base now!"The red wolf growled.

Smokescreen glared at the kittycon a moment longer before running off back to camp.

"Cliff can you finish the patrol on your own?"Roadbuster asked the red wolf."I'm going to take Tigressa back to camp."

Cliffjumper nodded then took off down the boarder.

"Alright Tigressa follow me" The green cyber-wolf ordered then ran farther into the cyber-forest.

Tigressa quickly chased after him.

* * *

A purple cyber-wolf whom had a black screen shield that covered his face and snout and red eyes. He sat outside of the camp listening closely to the air frequencies around him. He saw smokescreen run by then followed him into the camp.

Soundwave watched him run into Optimus's den. Only to see them both run out moments later just in time to see Roadbbuster walk in followed by a black tiger with orange strips. He grew very interested in why the gay wolf brought a kittycon here.

Wheeljack dashed over to Roadbuster, fangs bared in the start of a snarl. He looked at the kittycon and took a few steps back from a warning bark.

"How dare you bring a Kittycon here to our camp!" Soundwave was surprised to see Ironhide jump in front of Roadbuster and snarl in the cyber wolfs face."You better explain yourself or I will easily have you put off line!"Ironhide threatened.

Roadbuster flinched away from the rusted colored cyber-wolf."Tigressa is know longer with the kittycons..." He mumbled not eying the deputy.

"That still don't answer my question on why you brought her here!" Ironhide snapped.

"I asked him to"Tigressa answered for the trembling cyber-wolf that stood beside her."I wish to join the cyber-wolves team"

Soundwave eyed the kittycon with admiration of her bravery in speaking to the deputy.

"Did I ask you!"Ironhide growled."No now can it fish breath!"

"Ironhide cool it!"Optimus snapped at the deputy."If she wants to join she can"He said calmly before looking at Tigressa."Did you leave that team by your own will?"

"Yes sir"

"Then you must learn the way of our kind by learning to battle like us."

"If she is going to learn to fight like us then who will be her mentor?"A small blue femme cyber-wolf asked.

Soundwave padded up beside the kittycon and sat down.

"Soundwave do you wish to be her mentor?"The red and blue cyber-wolf asked.

Soundwave nodded.

"Okay Tigressa, Soundwave shall be your mentor"Optimus replied happily."As for you Roadbuster'"He looked at the green cyber-wolf."You and your apprentic can help them"

"Yes sir"Roadbuster straightened up and padded over to Twintwist and sat down.

"Cyber-wolves you are dismissed!"Optimus howled.

* * *

***Knockout*whats up with roadbuster and twintwist?**

***Kittycon*there a couple**

***Inferno prime*Just like you and Breakdown**

***Knockout*Oh okay**

***Kittycon*Please review!**

***Inferno Prime*And if you have any oc's you wish to be put in this PM us!**

***Knockout*There shall be another chapter up soon and I shall bug the spark out of kitten to put me in it!**

***Kittycon*you will be in chapter 8 cause chapter 7 is going to be a special one...**


	7. Chapter 7:Spirits of the astrial plan

***Knockout*One more chapter... then chapter 8!  
**

***Inferno Prime*Calm down amigo the story hasn't even been started yet!**

***Knockout*I know... hey where is kitten?**

***Inferno Prime*I don't know!**

**~Walks in with a sheet of paper~*Jetfire*I got some`in for you guys kitten got sick**

***Knockout*Boo!**

***Inferno*What does the note say?**

***Jetfire*Um kittycon don't own transformers characters in this but she does own Spirit and Death**

***Knockout*It probably says next to continue the story**

***Jetfire*yep**

* * *

_Ever wondered where your soul goes when you die? It was strange like waking up from a dream. You feel as light as air when you rise above like a...a... a angel! Nothing can hurt you now it's like your finally free from the suffering!Though strange things occurred here that you never expected possible...  
_

_"Wake up! Rise up! No time to waste!"_A strange voice echoed in the ears of a white and red British snow cat. _"Come! Come!"_

The kittycon pushed himself up onto his paws and looked around trying to out where the voice was coming from. He had know idea were he was. All that surrounded him was misty like stars that formed all around him.

"Come! Come! No time to wast!" The strange voice sounded closer.

The British kittycon looked around still not noticing anything. He finally spotted it standing in front of him was a small spirit like kitten with ice blue optics. He strangely glittered like a star that had just formed with it's sparkling dust surrounding it.

"Come! Come Jetfire no time to waste!" The kitten chanted. He dashed off into the mist leaving the British kittycon.

"Wait!"Jetfire raced off after the kitten. Strangely he caught up but it was hard to keep pace with em."Where are we going?" He panted "Who are you and what is this place!"

The kitten slowed down to match Jetfires pace."This place is the astral plain" The kitten explained."I am Spirit and my twin brother Death brought you here."

"But your a kitten!" Jetfire gasped. "You can't be Spirit!"

"I am not always a sparkling my life restarts every time i die just like my brother"Spirit said focusing on the misty path ahead of them. he slide to a stop in front of a gaping tunnel of darkness.

Jetfire slide to a stop beside him"So your like a phoenix?"

Spirit nodded."Stand still" He poked Jetfires paw with the tip of his tail.

Jetfires blue optics flashed when he felt a strange shock shoot through him from his paw forcing the kittycon to transform into something else.

Spirits form blurred for a second then he became an ice white cyber-wolf.

Jetfire could feel that his form had changed to cause he felt different. It wasn't hard to figure out what he had become.

"Come with me!"Spirit shouted then dashed off into the dark tunnel with Jetfire following him. They came out into a large clearing full of cyber-wolves yet only one kittycon.

"Is that... it can't be..." Jetfire shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes that is tigressa.. her destiny lead her here"Spirit explained."I just thought you should know she made it"

"Uh thanks I guess..."Jetfire gazed round at the camp.

"but we have a much urgent mission"Spirit growled darkly. Every thing around them disappeared and they were back in the astral plain.

A cyber-wolf looking identical to Spirit but covered in blood that painted onto him looking like symbols._Death_

spirit looked at him and smiled.

Death just glared at Jetfire."You must warn the kittycons team medic of a darkness that is lurking among them just waiting for the next kill."He hissed."War is coming and death is following!"

Jetfire nodded then followed death to another dark tunnel.

* * *

***Knockout*Death! What kind of name is that!**

***Jetfire*Apparently that wolves name **

***Inferno prime*I just realized something**

***Jetfire & Knockout*What?**

***Inferno Prime*Knockout ain't freaking out!**

***Knockout*Huh? ,':[**

***Jetfire*This chapter is over...**

***Knockout*Yes!~Jumps up and starts dancing~I'm going to be in it! I'm going to be in it!**

***Inferno Prime*~busts out laughing~Oh my gosh Knockout seriously**

***Knockout*Yes!~starts skipping around the room~I'm in the next chapter!**

***Jetfire*Okay now would be a good time to say we shall post the next chapter up soon**

***Knockout*And I'm in it!**

***Inferno Prime*We accept oc's if you have any.**

***Knockout*And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Warning of rain

***Kittycon*Gore warning!**

***Air Raid*Death and blood is every where during this chapter.**

***Inferno Prime*You have been warned!**

***Kittycon*Please review this!**

* * *

Knockout gazed around the quiet camp. Everyone was still sleeping. Except the one's whom stayed up mourning over Jetfires death. No one expected it and many where mad.

He could remember Blurr vowing to avenge the medic's death. The blue cheetah had been training none stop after that vow to make sure the killer would suffer in pain.

Knockout got up and padded out of his den and looked around for Breakdown._ Where is he!_ He growled to himself. Finally he spotted the big Kittycon and signaled him to come over.

Breakdown quickly ran over to him. "What do you want this time Knockout..." He asked feeling a bit annoyed."Let me guess you want me to go hunting with you am I right"

Knockout looked up at him and smiled"Please"He purred.

Breakdown sighed"Okay lets go.."He padded out of the camp entrance followed by Knockout.

* * *

Skydive woke at the sound of thunder or at least that's what he thought it was. He padded out of the aerialcats den and looked around. Everything seemed blurry. He looked at the sky as pure black clouds began blocking it out.

Lightning sliced through the sky followed by thunder. Rain began to poor down on him but it was not ordinary rain it slowly slid off of him feeling sticky and thick. It was blood... pouring from the sky!

Skydive closed his eyes hoping it was just a dream. when he opened them the clearing was suddenly full of kittycons fighting each other and cyber-wolves helping them. Energon spattered among the ground as he saw his very clan torn apart!

He could see Knockout and Breakdown cornered by two huge cyber-wolves and one panther their fangs dripping with blood from a recent kill. He could also see his brother Silverbolt lying limp on the ground at the paws of a black jaguar.

Skydive heard his metal clanking as he shook violently with fear from the horrifying image that lay before him."_This can't be happening!"_He screamed out in pure agony.

Lightning struck the ground two feet away from Skydive making everything around him disappear leaving a red and white British snow cat in front of him.

Jetfire stood before him shinning like a star."You must warn the clan of a waiting darkness that awaits it's mission"He warned."Beware of the traitor whom is out for blood... blood will rain down and drown your team as the darkness arrives slaughtering you all if you don't find the true traitor!"

Lighting sliced through the air again making Jetfire disappear and the horrifying seen reappeared but this time he could feel everyone's pain and fear as more and more bodies fell to the ground dead. He gazed up at a cliff to see the yellow femme kittycon Melody guarding some of the younger kittens to make sure they were protected. Another kittycon stood beside her but Skydive didn't recognize him.

Everything around skydive washed away as he jerked awake. It had started drizzling outside the den. He got up and padded out of the den to see Knockout and Breakdown dash through the entrance followed by a cougar whom was a red and black kittycon with a bloody symbol carved into his face.

"Who is that!" Skydive asked running up to them.

The unknown kittycon glared at him and answered before the other two could."I am Nightrage" he said.

"Yep me and breakdown found him"Knockout purred happily.

"Indeed"Breakdown mumbled.

"I have traveled far just to help your team"Nightrage meowed looking around at the tribe.

Skydive suddenly remembered this was the unknown kittycon from his dream who was helping Melody.

* * *

***Air Raid*Whoa dude that was evil**

***Kittycon*I know I love violence!**

***Inferno Prime*I think she watches to much violent shows...**

***Air Raid*Agreed**

***Kittycon*Hey!... anyway please review!**

***Air Raid*And if you want I dare you to give her more evil ideas... (please don't I think it's gone to her head!)**

***Inferno Prime*~looks at kittycon~**

***Kittycon*~smiles darkly~**

***Inferno Prime*Okay then... um we will accept oc's and I will make sure kittycon won't kill them**

***All three*another chapter will be posted up soon!**

***Kittycon*Please review I must know how I'm doing and what you guys think of it so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightrage

***Kittycon*I own Nightrage and Rage!**

**~Wonders in~*Rage*Hey cool I'm in two story's now!**

***Inferno Prime*How come I haven't come into the story yet?**

***Rage*Ha a dragon like you!**

***Kittycon*Grr you guys shut up!**

***Rage*fine...(jumps back into the story)**

***Inferno Prime*We don't own any of the other characters in this story!**

* * *

Nightrage gazed around the camp warily wondering if he should of joined this team or not._Eh oh well I'm here now._

Knockout looked at him."Tell me where exactly did you come from?"He asked curiously.

Nightrage thought a moment._I can't tell them._He quickly thought of a lie."I didn't come from anywhere I am just a simple traveler."He lied.

A dark and hostile voice filled Nightrages head._I thought you gave up lying._It snarled._I mean you are an Autobot or where you just pretending as you are doing right now!_

"**Leave me alone!**"Nightrage yowled at the voice in his head with his ears pinned back and his claws unsheathed. He realized that the three Kittycons had quickly backed away from him.

"Um Skydive I think this guys got some problems or ether he just has a split personality"Breakdown whispered to the black bobcat.

_No we don't you gay creep!_The voice growled.

"Sorry about that"Nightrage apologized as he straitened himself back up and sheathed his strangely razor sharp claws."I kind of do have dark personality... U really don't want to meet that side of me..."

_Oh sure you do!_The voice in Nightrages head growled again._Remember this I'm supposed to be helping you!_

Nightrage ignored the voice._Shut up Rage!_

Knockout just laughed."Let me guess if your dark side comes out he'll destroy everything"He must of been thinking about blitzewing cause that purple,grey and black lion had a split personality two.

_You lie! You fraggin piece of scrap!_Rage hissed wanting so badly to beat the scrap outta Knockout._I will if you make us mad enough then I'll tear you apart!_

Nightrage shivered at the thought of Rage taking over him and tearing this _creepy_ red kittycon apart."Um... Just don't get us mad okay please I beg just don't"He begged.

Knockout and Breakdown both left and wondered over to another part of the camp.

Skydive watched them both walk away then flicked his tail at Nightrage to follow him."Come with me I need to speak with you somewhere quiet"He said padding away over to the clinic with the red, white and black cougar following him.

Skydive padded into the clinic and sat down."Tell me why did you really come here?"He asked as the cougar sat down directly in front of him.

"Like I said to help you guys"He replied.

"Listen I know there is another reason why you came here now answer me!"Skydive said surprisingly calmly.

_Scrap this and I thought he was nice._Rage giggled in Nightrages head.

Nightrage ignored him."Well your the medic right?"He asked but kind of regretted it when a sad expression shadowed Skydives face.

"I am now..."Skydive answered as he tried to wash away the thought of what had happened here.

_Thank Primus he is... _Nightrage sighed."I have been sent here to help your team against a dark force that is slowly growing stronger by the minute."Ha whispered just in case someone else was listening."Also I ain't no kittycon like you guys"

Skydive just stared at him."Th...then what are you!"He gasped.

_Don't tell em! Don't tell em! He mustn't know yet! _Rage yowled piercing voice that hurt Nightrages sensitive ears.

"I can't tell you... at least not yet" Nightrage explained wishing that Rage would shut his fraggin mouth.

Skydive was about to say something when a beautiful yellow tiger with purple stripes padded she spoke her voice sounded like music it was so sweet and soft."Um Skydive I think your brothers' are looking for you."She said.

"Thank you Melody um... can you show Nightrage around he is new here"Skydive didn't wait for an answer he got up and dashed out of there.

Melody watched him leave."Um okay..."She looked back at Nightrage."Well then come on"She spun around and padded away.

_Ha that name most definitely suits her! _Rage laughed.

_Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!_ Nightrage got up and took off after her.

* * *

***Kittycon*I hope you guys enjoyed this so far!  
**

***Inferno Prime*We do not own Melody if you want to no who owns some of these oc's they are on Kittycon's profile.**

***Kittycon*The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!**

***Rage*Please review this chapter!**

***Kittycon*Why are you still here Rage!**

***Rage*Eh I got bored!**

***Kittycon*We accept oc's they may be a main character in some chapters mostly not all the time.**


	10. Chapter 10:Traing like a wolf

***Kittycon*Yet another chapter on Tigressa...  
**

***Twinttwist*That's just cold!~Sniffle~ I thought I was your favorite character...**

***Kittycon*You are... you are buddy**

***Twintwist*~Smiles~**

***Kittycon*Okay anyway I'd like to give a thankful shoutout to Lyra Luna Sparkle for her help on this chapter if it wasn't for her I would probably of not posted this in a long time**

**~walks in~*Roadbuster*Dude there you are! you need to get back in the story!**

***Kittycon*He is right you are in a way important in this chapter...**

***Twintwist*Say no more!~Grabs roadbuster and they both jump back into the story~**

***Kittycon*I don't own transformers they belong to hasbro. I also don't own Tigressa.**

* * *

Soundwave led Tigressa through the cyber-forest into a large clearing technically bigger than the tribes camp. It was filled with obstacle courses and small battle arenas or well as the wolves called it battle training spaces so know one got hurt that was why there was more than one.

A couple of young cyber-pups one in which being Roadbusters cyber-pup in training Prowl. Where racing down the obstacle courses skillfully jumping over low needle point shrubs and trenches then dodging small tree stumps which formed from fallen trees. The two cyber-wolves both raced gracefully toward the end of the obstacle.

"Is that what I am doing today?" Tigressa asked curiously as she watched them run. then she looked back at her mentor.

Soundwave shook his head no then looked over at a group of young cyber-wolves watching there mentor or well trainer Cliffjumper whom was showing them a battle technique.

"Oh so that's what we are doing" Tigressa purred as she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground.

Soundwave nodded again. Then took her over to a shady clearing kind of away from everyone. He ran off through the tree's leaving Tigressa standing there looking confused.

Slowly and quietly crept back keeping check that the wind was blowing towards him so is apprentice wouldn't catch his scent.

Tigressa looked around feeling a bit lost"Where did you go Soundwave?"

Soundwave crawled into a bush behind her and just watched the kittycon. While she wasn't looking he jumped out at her snarling and baring his fangs like as if he was rouge wolf.

Tigressa whirled around one paw out stretched and mistakenly clawed him across his muzzle hissing at him.

Soundwave staggered back then sat down and rubbed his muzzle then looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Oops um... sorry Soundwave!...I..I didn't know!" Tigressa apologized hoping that Soundwave wouldn't be mad at her.

Soundwave got back up then looked over to his right to see the green cyber-wolf padding over to them.

"Need any help Soundwave with trying to communicating with your apprentice?" Roadbuster asked.

Soundwave nodded then ran at an angle toward a tree then jumped at it making hi back paws hit it only to kick off the tree and land behind Tigressa. He snapped at hr tail and purposely missed.

Tigressa spun around and glared at him."Hey!"

Roadbuster just sat there and watched them."Thats one of the techniques us wolves do to get behind our enemy and attack them" He explained for soundwave.

"Oh so now I have to do it"Tigressa easily mocked what Soundwave had showed her. She ran for the tree and and jumped at it from an angle then kicked off of it with her back paws and landed behind him. She snapped at his tail and actually bit it with her sharp feline fangs.

Soundwave flinched in pain and held his pain filled howl then flicked his fluffy metallic tail away from her. He faced her and sat down then wagged his tail.

"Huh that was pretty easy"Tigressa meowed. she thought a moment before before saying."Is this training going to get harder?"

Soundwave nodded then just gazed around.

Roadbuster followed his gaze then looked at Tigressa."I assume he wants you to check out all the o..."

"**Roadbuster!**" A howl of shock interrupted him. It had sounded like Prowl but far off.

Roadbuster quickly took off leaving them.

"What was that about?"Tigressa looked at Soundwave whom had the same questioning glance.

Soundwave shook the curiosity and padded away with Tigressa following him.

They padded out of the practice area and back into the cyber-forest. The sun wasn't shining through the steel tree's anymore and a cold wind started to blow. Strangely no rain came.

Soundwave saw the green wolf dash bye followed by his _strange_ friend and Cliffjumper. they were heading back to camp possibly to tell Optimus something but soundwave didn't really care he just wanted to walk around with Tigressa so she could get used to this territory. He could that somthing strange was going on but he couldn't guess how nor why.

* * *

***Kittycon*Hehe always a strange ending  
**

***Knockout*Yep**

***Kittycon*~glares at him~When did you get here!?**

***Knockout*The door was open...**

***Kittycon*I really need to start locking that door...**

***Knockout*Hehe**

***kittycon*Another chapter will be posted up soon!**

***Knockout*Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Captured

**A/N:This chapter takes place on the same day as the chapter before this except it is in a different point of view.**

* * *

Prowl got up and shook himself awake. He heard his mentor yelling his name so he got up and quickly got out of the den avoiding to wake any of the other apprentices up and then dashed over to his mentor.

Roadbuster, Soundwave, and Tigressa where already heading through the camp entrance out into the cyber-forest making Prowl have to quickly catch up with them.

Today was the day that Prowl had the obstacle Tigressa started her wolf training or well technically basic training. Prowl could easily remember the training he had to do in wolf form it was pretty easy compared to battle practice in bot form since he wasn't really used to being in that form. Somehow he managed to pass.

Soundwave and Tigressa took off ahead leaving the apprentice with his mentor. The two didn't speak much just gazed around at the tall cyber-trees and bushes that surrounded them until Roadbuster said something.

"You ready for the obstacle test?" Prowls mentor asked him.

Prowls optics lit up."I was born ready!" He replied smiling with confidence and determination."I shall not fail!"

Roadbuster just laughed."You've got a lot of spirit kid..." He hesitated for a minute before saying."But don't let it blind you" He warned."The obstacle test is much different"

Prowl gave him a confused glance."What do you mean Roadbuster?" He asked as they padded into a clearing.

Roadbuster sighed."It challenges you" He said."Testing all your skills and stuff"

"Was it easy for you?" Prowl asked.

Roadbuster just glared at him from the unexpected question."Uh..." He flinched at the apprentices puppy eyes then pinned his ears back in anoyance."I failed that test three times before I was named a fighter"He mumbled.

_**What****! **How in the verse could you do that better yet how did you manage to do that? _Prowl held in the bizarre question and shook it off.

Roadbuster quickly said something before Prowl could say something."Anyway... This is all I can say for rules on the obstacle test"He sighed before continuing again."You have to take the sick beneath your left paw to that tree"He nodded toward the tree in front of them that seemed to stretch a mile away.

"That's it... Ha this will be easy then" Prowl replied. He picked the stick up and clenched it tightly between his teeth so he wouldn't loose it."Got it!" He mumbled from the stick."Whe... we... start..?"He stammered.

Roadbuster shook his head in dismay."I have to go help Soundwave so Jazz will be the one to mentor you or well examine your test..."

"Oh.." Prowl replied sadly.

"Wait right here for him okay" Roadbuster told him. He turned around and padded away over to where Soundwave and Tigressa where at under a tree in the shade.

Prowl spit the stick out and sat down on his haunches."Man I was hoping this wouldn't happen cause I mean Roadbusters my mentor not Jazz!" He growled under his breath. He looked into the forest and saw a flash of movement._Huh?_ He sniffed the air and found a strange scent yet he recognized it._Rouge!_

The young wolf took off into the cyber-forest after the rouge. He felt his spark pounding as his raced through the forest after them.

The rouge spun around and spotted him"Well well looks like someone did see us" The rouge snarled baring it's fangs.

Prowl slide to a stop and bared his fangs in a warning crouching down in an attacking formation."Leave now you stupid rouge!" He growled dangerously in a dark tone.

"Make me!" The Rouge attacked him without warning smashing the apprentice to the ground."You stupid pup" He laughed coldly."You should of stayed in the den with your mother!"

Prowl's optics flashed with anger and he kicked the older wolf away from him."I am not a pup I am practically a grown wolf!" He threw himself at the wolf in a fury of flashing fangs and growls. He bit down on the rouge cyber-wolfs back leg.

The rouge howled in pain then kicked the pup off of him."Grr you stupid piece of scrap you will pay for that... better yet I shall make you suffer greatly and capture you!" He took Prowl by his scruff and dashed off with pup.

Prowl cried out for help as loud as he could."**ROADBUSTER!**" Prowl struggled to get out of the cyber-wolves grip but failed. He looked back as he was taken across the border to see his mentors blurry shape through the distant trees._Noooooooo!_

The rouge grinned and continued running he flung Prowl against a rock knocking the apprentice out.

_The last thing Prowl remembered seeing was a flash before he had collided with the rock head on making him go numb and then black out._

* * *

***Roadbuster*How could you he was my apprentice!  
**

***Kittycon*Sorry but it is my story anyway this is an important part to it**

***Roadbuster*Oh...**

***Kittycon*Anyway please review or comment!**

***Roadbuster*We except oc's!**


	12. Chapter 12:The demon within

Air Raid and Fireflight both raced across the border as they chased down some intruders whom had decided to apparently kill one of the apprentices. The newest member Nightrage was with them because Air Raid was his mentor and since they were the only one's whom saw it and on patrol they had to stop these guys for what they did.

The two cyber-wolves and one kittycon split up and ran into different directions. Possibly hoping they could easily get away or well that's what Air Raid thought.

_Scrap this!_Air Raid hissed silently in his mind. He was hoping this wasn't going to happen."Fireflight!" He called to his youngest brother beside him."Go back and get back up!" He ordered.

Fireflight nodded then spun around and took off back to their clan with blinding speed.

Air Raid was to busy watching Fireflight take off back across the border; when he looked back he saw Nightrage dart past him as the young kittycon chased after one of the cyber-wolves.

"Get back here you mangy dog!" Nightrage yowled as he disappeared far ahead of his mentor.

"Get back here Nightrage!" Air Raid hissed trying to catch up with him but there was no reply._ Dang he's impulsive... Wait so am I... Hmm I wonder if he's..._ He quickly shook the thought out of his head and continued running after Nightrage.

Something shot out of the bushes and rammed into Air Raid sending the kittycon crashing into a tree. He fell to the ground as the air was knocked out of him._What the spark?! _Air Raid looked up to see this grey kittycon with red optics glaring at him with a red horn coming up the middle of his head.

The grey kittycon grinned at him darkly then transformed to his slim jet like con form and aimed a rifle at Air Raid."Good bye you stupid Aerialcat!" He growled."Lights out kitty kitty!"

Air Raid gazed up at the blurry con and just laughed. His optics kept making the con fuze in and out so he looked blurry. A growl rumbled deep in Air Raids throat."Just try!" He spat and got back up onto his paws."I will tear you apart!" He hissed but before Air Raid even got a chance to attack him the gun went off sending a missile into his side and causing pain to surge up through him and fall to the ground limply he didn't realize that he was screaming till everything around him blacked out.

* * *

Nightrage slid to a stop when he heard the echoing and faint scream of his mentor. He pinned his ears back in horror then quickly ran back to were his mentor lay limply on the ground. He glared at the grey kittycon whom had a gun aimed at him then transformed and growled at him."You pathetic ruthless killer! How could you do such a thing!"

_Allow me to handle this... _Rage hissed in his mind. _I will make him suffer!_

The evil grey kittycon just laughed."What can a pathetic kitten like you do!" He hissed taking a menacing step forward.

Nightrage grinned darkly as he felt fire spread through his veins."Many many things..." He replied darkly not sounding like himself. His optics lit up blood red and energon started sliding out of his optics like tears and his teeth sharpened into fangs as shadow wings formed on his back giving the younger kittycon a demon like look with the symdol on his face glowing.

_Dangit Rage!_Nightrage cried out in his mind.

The grey con backed away feeling startled."W...what the spark!" He cried in fear as he stared in horror at the demon like bot, con, demon thing.

_Scrap you Rage! Scrap you! _Nightrage growled in his mind again.

"Whats wrong... scared screamy" Rage sneered as he spread out his shadow wings showing there true length."Be afraid very afraid" He snarled crouching down as if he was going to charge.

_Thank primus Air Raid can't see this. _Nightrage said sadly.

The grey kittycon shook away his fear and shot Rage but it missed.

Rage grinned at him darkly showing his razor sharp fangs."Big mistake" He sneered. He took a deep breath and held it as he felt his chest heating up then literally breathed fire at the con.

The kiitycon luckily dodged it and went to flee but was shocked to see Rage standing in front of him with a claw raised to the sky only to smack him down to the ground.

Rage just laughed darkly at the weakling."Pathetic!" He leaned down and grabbed the grey con by his neck then lifted him up into the sky."You wanna see the real way to die?...Hehehe..." He closed his wings over them and laughed as the con screamed for mercy.

* * *

Air Raids optics lit up as he came back online. His side was heavy with pain that hen he tried to move the pain would pulse through him worse than before. He gazed around with his blurry sight and saw this shadowed demon like creature standing over a shreaded up kittycon that kind of resembled the one that tried to kill him.

_Who is that? _The cougar asked himself. Air Raid could barely see it transform into Nightrage then back to a cougar.

Nightrage padded over to Air Raid and sighed with relief."your alive! Thank you Primus!" He purred.

"You...you were...th ...that... thing..!" Air Raid gasped trying to get away.

"Easy Air Raid don't move your wounded" Nightrage tried to sooth him.

_Well uh obviously you think I don't know that!_ Air Raid growled in his mind.

"Silverbolt and Skydive are on there way to get you" Nightrage continued."You've lost a lot of energon..." He said as fear flickered through his optics.

"Whats wrong?"Air Raid asked him.

"Well the con Rage killed mentioned something" He explained."He said that war is coming our way and that we will be the first to be demolished"

* * *

***Kittycon*thanks for reading next chapter shall be posted soon  
**

***Rage* Please review**


	13. Chapter 13:Betrayed

***kITTYCON*Sorry about the last chapter for if there was any errors I was in a hurry to post it.**

***Silverbolt*~Laughs~ I don't think no one would have noticed.**

***Slingshot*Eh on with the story... get your tail in their Bolt!**

***Silverbolt*Oh scrap I forgot!~jumps back into the story~**

***Kittycon*Hehe thanks Slings... now here is the story!**

* * *

Silverbolt sat quietly out side of the camp listening to the wind howl like a wolf through the sky. He had been lost in thoughts ever since they got Air Raid back and Nightrage had told him what Starscream said. The words echoed through his head like a death wish.

_War is heading your way... Your clan shall be the first to be demolished..._

The very thought of it sent a shiver through him. He got back up and was about to pad back into camp when a strange scent hit him. Silverbolt en-hailed the scent thought a moment. It was strangely familiar but it had been quiet a while ago when he had last detected that scent. Then suddenly it hit him._Cyber-wolves!_

The silver and red cougar took off chasing the scent trail."No cyber-wolves shall harm my clan not as long as I am leader!" Silverbolt hissed to himself. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground to boost his speed then as the scent became fresher he shot p a tree and onto a branch then gazed down at the ground beneath him. It wasn't a good idea. _To high!_ He cried desperately digging his claws into the steel branch.

A grey and black panther slip out of the shadows from where Silverbolt had been at before. In front of three cyber-wolves padded out from the shadows in front him.

Silverbolt easily recognized the cold-blooded panther the moment he had slithered out of the shadows._Ramjet!_ He hissed silently hoping know one heard him. He leaned down against the branch, hiding in the cyber-trees' shadows hoping his color would blend in. _Thank Primus it did._

"We did as you said Ramjet" One of the cyber-wolves said which had orange-colored optics."Except.."

Ramjet hissed lashing a claw out at the wolves muzzle leaving a deep wound on it."**CAN IT!**" He hissed."Why didn't you kill him!"

"B..but Starscream did kill him!" the cyber-wolf objected backing away behind his comrades.

Silverbolt listened carefully as he tried to figure out who Ramjet was talking about. He suddenly remembered his younger brother being shot which left him practically dead but somehow he lived._ Wait a second Ramjet sent those cons to try to kill my brother! I must warn the Kittycons!_

"No he didn't!"Ramjet hissed."If you say he did then explain to me why Air Raid is alive!" He growled deep in his throat.

The smaller cyber-wolf spoke before Ramjet could say anything else."the reason Starscream failed is because he was slaughtered by an apprentice."

"An apprentice ha that explains why he failed!"Ramjet laughed coldly.

"You don't understand sir"The cyber-wolf interrupted."The apprentice turned into this demon a literally tor Starscream to shreds" the wolf snarled.

"Oh really... well demons don't exist!" Ramjet sneered."you no what forget it now is the time we destroy this clan once and for all!" He yowled."We must be ready by Midnight!" He took off toward the border followed by the three cyber-wolves.

* * *

Melody stood outside of the kittens den watching the silent camp. She had been posted there to keep watch on the kittens to make sure that they didn't try to leave camp like Superkitty had done which caused her to find her twin Megakitty.

The yellow tiger pricked her ears forward as she quickly spotted the silver cougar Silverbolt dash through the entrance and jump up on a rock only to yowl for everyone to go to him. She looked around and seen all the sleepy kittycons emerging from there dens to see what was going on. She quickly ran over there.

Silverbolt paced back and forth on the rock mumbling under his breath. Then finally spoke."Team we have a major problem one of our members has betrayed us a.k.a. Ramjet!" He hissed."He is planing to attack our clan and destroy us!"

Yowls of protest broke out around him in the crowd. Everyone hissing with hushed when Silverbolt flicked his tail for silence.

Melody ignored it though but still didn't say anything.

"We must be ready to defend our clan!" Silverbolt hissed."We mustn't let Ramjet destroy us not without a fight!" Then started giving out orders."Griffin! You, Melody, and Nightrage get the kittens, the medics and the wounded away from here to safety!"

_Grr why does every situation has to end with a fight!_ Melody thought to her self as she padded back over to the kittens den. _Anyway why in the verse would Ramjet want to attack his own clan mates. It's just wrong!_

A blue femme cheetah know as Griffin ran up beside Melody."This sucks I don't get to be in the battle"She mumbled.

Melody looked at her and laughed."Well I'm glade I'm not in it!" She quickly woke the four kittens up.

Griffin lashed her tail back and forth in anger and backed away so that the kittens could easily get out of the den.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both stumbled out of the den sleepily then was followed by Megakitty and Superkitty.

"Whats going on?"Megakitty asked looking up at them sleepily.

Griffin quickly answered them."Intruders are coming to destroy us so we have to leave!"

melody looked over at the clinic just in time to see Nightrage padding out of there with Skydive, Knockout and a wounded Air Raid. All four quickly ran over there.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Griffin meowed as she jumped up onto a cliff that would lead a way out of there followed by the others.

Melody gazed back at the camp entrance in horror when she heard an angered yowl. She could see Ramjet and his new team of kittycons _and_ cyber-wolves blocking the way out of the camp even the escape route which they needed._Oh no this isn't good..._

* * *

***Kittycon*hoped you guys are enjoying this so far. I shall hve the next part posted up soon.**

***Rage*We are allowing oc's for a new team which consists of firewolves and any humanoid oc's now**

***Kittycon*Correct am-undo also please review if you are liking it so far!**


	14. Chapter 14: Silverbolt versus Ramjet

Not long after ramjet had appeared at the camp entrance making his team block the ways out he yowled."**Deathfangs! Kill these fools!**" As soon as the words left Ramjets mouth his team attacked the kittycons. Ramjet of course charged right for the silver cougar.

Silverbolt reared back as the evil panther crashed right into him, knocking Silverbolt breathless to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Ramjet hissed."I don't see how you were chosen to lead this clan weakling!" He said as he dug a claw into Silverbolts face and cut open a deep wound down his metalic face making it instantly start gushing energon.

"Arg!" Silverbolt yowled in pain. He could taste his own blood as it leaked into his mouth. He could see around him bloody pools from wounded and dead bodies around him."Well it ain't my fault that our ancestors chose me... they must of knew you had darkness within you!" He spat.

"No! Your wrong!" Ramjet hissed!"You are the one who purposefully stole my place! I was supposed to be leader not you!" He lashed another at the cougars face then looked around when someone shouted his name."Now you will suffer!"

Finally given the chance Silverbolt got back up and let out a furious yowl then flung himself at the panther who fell back from the unexpected attack"I shall not allow you to do this!". He clawed up Ramjets metallic flank then ended up getting kicked away."Ach!" He cried in pain as he slammed down against the ground.

Ramjet rolled over onto his belly and got back up. He ran over to Silverbolt and slammed his paw against the cougars chest."Your gonna love to hear this Bolt!" He sneered. "For I am the one who killed your precious friend Jetfire and I am the one who sent Starscream to kill Air Raid!" He laughed coldly backing away.

_Wait that means Tigressa was innocent! Why that creep! _Silverbolt let out a furious yowl and jumped up again only to be slammed back down onto the ground again by a huge purple cyber-wolf with one eye."Hehe the sum of you escaping here alive is illogical" He growled.

"**Leave him alone!**" A furious yowl sounded then Silverbolt saw the cyber-wolf get knocked back.

"Stupid kittycon you can't stop me!" The wolf growled. He then attacked the grey cougar and the fight disappeared amongst the crowd of fighting wolves and cats.

"Slingshot!" Silverbolt yowled weakly as he saw his brother disappear into the crowd when he was knocked back by the one eyed cyber-wolf. He got back up and looked around. His brother was right blood was going to poor from the sky. He knew he had to end this and had to let those whom are alive escape while they could but there was going to be a price to pay.

Ramjet was no were to be seen which set the silver and white cougars senses on high alert for the sneaking snake.

Silverbolt saw Knockout and Breakdown cornered by two cyber-wolves and a kittycon. He charged and jumped onto one of the cyber-wolves back then dug his claws into its armor and started clawing it up.

The cyber-wolf bucked and howled in anger as he tried to get the kittycon off of him which caught the attention of the other wolf and kittycon.

"Get out of hear!" Silverbolt hissed at his two teammates before snapping down on the cyber-wolves neck to put em off line. He pounced off the wolf and dashed into the crowd yowling for his surviving teammates to flee then slammed right into Ramjet and the purple one eyed cyber-wolf again and fall to fell to the ground.

"Ive had enough of you!" Ramjet hissed smiling darkly at Silverbolt showing is sharp feline fangs."Shockwave end him!"

"For how much hatred you have over me I expected you to kill me" Silverbolt taunted."Unless you were afraid this whole time!" He hissed.

Shockwave jumped onto the cougar and pinned him down while pressing a paw down against his throat."Any last words!" He growled

"Yeah... I... hope... you all... enjoy... kaon... grave...!" Silverbolt chocked._ Skydive if you hear me... good bye my brother... keep the survivors safe and stay... away from here!_

* * *

Skydive managed to get all the survivors out of there but there wasn't many left. He could here his brothers finale thoughts before he was slaughtered along with half of the team."Come on everyone we need to get far away from here" He said shaking the thought out of his mind.

All fourteen Kittycons took off farther away from the camp and out of the forest away from there ruined home.

* * *

***Firflight*Why are you so mean you killed my big brother... :'(**

***Kittycon* I'm sorry flight**

***Fireflight*So who is all left?**

***Kittycon*Well their is only four femme kittycons whom is all oc's:Melody, Spiraltwist, Mizery, Superkitty, and Megakitty... And the other dudes are Knockout, Breakdown, Skydive, You, Air Raid, Slingshot, Nightrage and the twins.**

***Fireflight*Oh hmm well those who are reading this please review**

***Kittycon* And let us know how you are liking it so far I will have another chapter posted up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Firewolves

***Kittycon* Sorry it's taking me so long to update but here is the next chapter!**

***Roadbuster* Took you long enough!**

***Kittycon* Oh shut up.**

***Roadbuster* Make me!**

***Kittycon* ... TWINTWIST!**

***Roadbuster* Oh scrap!*converts to wolf then jumps into the story***

***Kittycon* Ha ha! In your face wolfy!**

***Tigressa* Do you always make fun of your characters?**

***Kittycon* Yes! Since it's fun!**

***Tigressa* Okay then**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**\*FIREWOLVES*/**

_My apprentice was taken from me!_ Roadbuster whimpered in his mind. _I shouldn't of left him!_ He let out a small whimper as a tear slid from his optics.

"Roadbuster..." A sleeply voice spoke up beside him."Are you okay and why are you crying?" They asked.

Roadbuster didn't answer his question but growled."Leave me alone Twintwist"

The blue cyber-wolf stretched then got up and nudged Roadbuster with his nose."Fine if you won't answer me then you can come with me" Twintwist said then quickly padded out of the den.

_Oh great..._ Roadbuster got up and followed his friend out of their. He got curious as Twintwist led them out onto the dark Cyber-forest.

Twintwist dashed across the border when they reached it and continued running down a narrow slope followed by Roadbuster.

"Where... are we... going..." Roadbuster panted as he caught up with the blue cyber-wolf and matched his pace.

"To rescue Prowl" Twintwist replied with a smile.

"Alone!?"

"Spark no!"

"Then why are we leaving the tribe!" Roadbuster snarled. "Besides Optimus was going to deal with it!"

Twintwist giggled "Not anymore he ain't!" He continued on faster.

"What do you mean!" Roadbuster barked after him._Okay for how stupid he is I think he actually has a plane!_ He continued racing after Twintwist but got scared when he saw this fiery figure that looked like it was heading strait for them.

Twintwist acted as if he didn't see it."Come on!" He howled.

"**TWINTWIST!**" The figure seemed to shout as it came closer.

Both wolves slid to a stop as did the fiery figure.

"W..wh...what is that?" Roadbuster asked kind of hiding behind Twintwist.

"Coward" Twintwist whispered to him. "Anyway that's my friend Blaze!" He barked happily.

The figure came closer when it's name was called and Roadbuster finally noticed that it was a wolf on fire! He ducked down a bit still felling afraid.

"Hey Blaze!" Twintwist barked happily as he wagged his tail.

"What brings you and your friend here to the burnt forest?" Blaze asked as she looked at them curiously with her fiery red optics.

Roadbuster straitened up and padded up beside Twintwist though he was still unsure what was going on.

It was quiet for a second and Blaze seemed to lose her curious look.

Roadbuster finally spoke."Why are you on fire?" He asked.

blaze just glared at the green cyber-wolf."Well I am a firewolf" She retorted. "Anyway the fire on me is like an illusion but it's real which means I can do this." The fire on her suddenly vanished back into her metallic body leaving her to be the color of ash.

_Whoa that's awesome! _Roadbuster held in his out out burst of excitement.

"Again what brings you guys here?" She asked giving them a curious look again.

All three wolves converted into their humanoid form.

"We need your help Blaze" Twintwist explained."An apprentice was taken or well captured by a rouge." He said.

Blaze thought a moment then then said unassumingly."I guess I can help... WellI mean I may know where they are.."

"Really where!?" Both wolves asked simultaneously.

"In Iacon" Blaze replied."Where the humanoids are..."

"Scrap those fraggin rouges!" Roadbuster snarled viciously.

"But I have n idea on how to get in" Blaze smirked darkly."just give me a second" She took a deep breath then yelled."Omnitech!"

Moments later another firewolf appeared running toward them. He then transformed into his humanoid form and the fire on him vanished.

"This here is Omnitech." Blaze acknowledged.

"Why is he here?" Roadbuster asked.

"Got a problem" Omnitech growled at him.

"To help" Blaze replied."Now let's go!" She converted back into her wolf form as did the others and they all took off.

"Whats your plane?" Twintwist barked as he raced after her with Roadbuster at his side.

"I'll explain it when we get there!"...

* * *

***Spirit*~Randomly singing~ The wolves are back... The wolves are back!**

***Death* ~Singing along~ Fear there fangs! Fear there bit!**

***Kittycon*o.O' What the?**

***Blitzewing* It's best not to ask...**

***Kittycon* Indeed... say who put them up to this?**

***Jetfire* I lame Smokescreen!**

***Kitttycon & Blitzewing* Agreed!**

***Kittycon* Well I don't own transformers nor the oc's Tgressa & Omnitech except Blaze*Whispers* Spirirt & Death... Well R&R! Next chapter may take longer to write since I am on a writers block with this story...  
**

***Spirit & Death* Hey if this hits 20 chapters were throwing a party with every ones OC's!**


End file.
